Finding Home
by depressedchildren
Summary: An over used plot with a twist: Join us as Naruto discovers his lost family in the world of wizards, wherein discovery of being from the Elemental Lands could mean experimentation and death. The careful game of manipulation and deceit begins as ninja infiltrate the wizarding world, only to find out what home really means. Warning: language, Snape, Jiraiya. M to be safe
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own either series they belong to their creators.

**A/N:** This is just a side project for the hell of it. I'm taking an over done and sometimes weakly conceived plot and making it something different. Hope you enjoy, I seem to like writing about family that probably says something. For those that read my other stories, I'm not giving up on Escape, I'm just in the process of editing the hell out of it with a awesomely critical beta. Oh and this isn't beta'ed cause its for the hell of it.

* * *

1976

A large black shape moved in the shadows cast by objects in the night. The shape seemed to retreat from a towering castle and was headed toward the shadow of a tree line of a forest. Stepping into a clear patch of moonlight between the castle and the forest, the large shape was revealed to be a large dog. The animal took off at a great speed, seeming to melt into a blur as it made its way toward the looming forest.

The large dog slowed its run once it was safe within the trees, and the beast casually stuck its nose into the air to scent the world around it. The animal caught the smell it was looking for and shot off deeper into the creaking forest.

Within a few minutes the creature came to a halt before two figures. A young woman had her arms folded under her bust while her wide green eyes were narrowed at the large dog. Her dark red bangs were clipped to the side while the rest of her hair hung like a long sheet down her back and ended at her hips. A young man had his hands shoved into his pocket while he rested the majority of his weight on his right leg and hip. His black hair was a wild nest that shot out at the back while the front seemed to frame his pale yet aristocratic face.

"About time, Nara" the male drawled, his onyx eyes were narrowed slightly at the dog while the woman humphed.

The dog's glowing eyes looked as if they rolled in its sockets before the dog's body began to shift into that of a young man. His hair was dark and curtained his pointed face in waves while his grey eyes had a playful gleam to them.

"You try to escaping that rat and wolf," the dog-turned-man, known as Nara, mimicked the other's tone while he rolled his head from one side to the other.

"If I can escape Potter in time to make it to our meetings on time, then so should you," the red haired woman grumbled while she took the newcomer's hand roughly. The woman shoved his sleeve up to reveal a small tattoo on the inner part of his wrist. With a sigh, the red head moved her hands together in various forms before touching the small tattoo.

After the touch, Nara's hair lightened to a deep brown and the youth quickly pulled his hair into a high pony-tail, which consequently made his head look like a pineapple. His grey eyes were now a brown hazel, but other than a lowering of his cheekbone, the man remained the same.

"Yes Uzumaki, ma'am," the red head deftly punched Nara in the arm for his sarcasm before whirling on other boy.

"Did it work then, calling me a mood-blood?" Uzumaki snapped; her shining green eyes were narrowed in frustration and anger at the raven haired male.

"Yes it did, Uzumaki. Oh, Nara" the raven haired male called the other male's attention, "Your Regulus is a Death Eater," Uzumaki raised a fine red eyebrow at the reply while Nara shook his head and mumbled "troublesome."

"Thanks Uchiha," the brunette sighed while he leaned back against one of the nearby trees with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Are you ready to see what this life debt thing is about?"

"I suppose," the man identified as Uchiha paused for a moment before narrowing his ebony eyes on the casual dog-man, "are you certain Potter will get me out in time, we can't blow our cover."

"If not, I'll catch the wolf in my shadow possession, which will give you time to pretend you cast a _petrificus totalus_ and get the hell out of Iwa," the Nara explained as if the act of talking was a chore.

"But I wouldn't worry. Potter is a Gyrffindor through and through. He'll jump into battle without a plan, speaking of which, how the hell again are you in Gryffindor?" Uzumaki turned toward the brunette, her amused expression was mimicked by the Uchiha who had now shifted his weight to the left side.

"I always took after my father. He was more hotheaded than our mother," at the blank looks the youth received he continued on, "Shikaku took after our mother, but we both developed her "troublesome" exclamations and laid back attitude,"

"Your mother's a Nara," the redhead and raven haired youths stated in unison.

A light ignited behind those calm hazel eyes and the youth pushed himself off of the tree with his lips pulled back in a snarl, "Are you implying something about my clan?"

"Even Ame knows the Nara clan is full of lazy geniuses who would rather play Go all day than get in a fight," Uchiha replied in an even drawl with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Coming from the prodigal son of traitors, god you even look like Madara!" Nara spat at the ground, his face was scrunched up in disdain.

The Uchiha's ebony eyes flashed red for a moment before both he and Nara found themselves planted in the forest floor with lumps on their heads. "Next time I'm using my sister's chains and tying you two together,"

The red haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and frowned at the males now rising to their hands and knees before righting themselves. "We need to write up our report, of what we've learned about this place so far, so stop your bickering. Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga sent me their report last week and I just got Akemichi and Yamanka's report today,"

"Wait, what about Hatake?" Uchiha was still nursing his head when he spoke, but his onyx eyes narrowed in question. Nara's face was drawn and his muscles were tense.

The red haired teen sighed before sitting down on the mossy ground to withdraw two scrolls from her pocket. "They were compromised by a powerful legilimens in the rainforest. Hatake sacrificed herself to help her teammates flee northward into America. Those wizards down there were going to experiment on them, according to the report. They had to activate the self-destruct seal on Hatake," the two dark haired males grimaced and shook their heads.

"At least the White Fang will be with his sister again," Uchiha whispered while he sunk to the ground. Nara remained standing, his jaw was closed firmly.

"What were they able to gather about the South American wizards before they were compromised?" Uchiha's dark eyes flickered to his talking teammate before focusing back on Uzumaki.

"Those wizards taught them about potions and poison the most; they also have some of the most powerful mediums and fortunetellers, and legilimens…" Uzumaki spoke after a moment, her green eyes were burning, "In addition, they learned to speak to animals mentally and control them. However, to make matters worse, the American wizards were informed about their escape from the South America and will be looking for them now," the two males made noises at the back of their throats, Nara's growl was quite like that of an animal.

"Inuzuka, Abarame, and Hyuuga have learned much from the Chinese and Japanese wizards. They seem to be adept duelers and have invested much time into astronomy and arithmancy. Hyuuga has joined an anti-vampire faction while Abaram has joined an anti-werewolf faction. Inuzuka has been working to become a minister but we will see how they fair,"

The Inuzuka, Abarme, and Hyuuga cell were a few years older than them and were immediately put into school upon their arrival in this world, thus they had completed their wizarding schooling before either of the other cells. They were also did not have to learn a new language as the other cells had to since the Japanese wizarding population was small and combined their school with the Chinese wizards.

"We'll be graduating in another year, what occupations do we have open?" Nara asked, finally seating himself.

"We need to observe their law enforcement system, their commercial system, and also the 'how' of their teaching over the 'what' they teach," the males nodded slowly to the female's words, "One of us will also have become a criminal here to analyze their prison and court system."

"Hn,"

"I'll take up law enforcement, the Headmaster hasn't been very subtle when he's suggested Potter and I take up an internship with the aurors," the two teammates nodded.

"I could try teaching," the raven haired youth was cut off by a chocked laugh from his male teammate. "What?"

"You," the shadow user paused for effect, "teaching? I feel sorry for the blighters," a slow buildup of laughter broke from the brunette genius's lips before it turned into a bark.

"If I_ was_ Madara you would be in 72 hours of torture."

Nara scoffed, he was more sober now but a smirk remained on his lips, "Like you've killed anyone to get those eyes,"

"If my charming older brother was here, he'd be dead,"

"Only because of his stupidity,"

Uchiha had his mouth opened for another retort when a testy redhead interjected, "Can you stop acting like children?! We are all prodigies and the rightful heirs of our clans, so knock off this pointless competition.

"Uchiha, you've said countless times that Fugaku was going to get himself killed due to his stupidity," the redhead paused before a sly smile took over her rounded face, "besides, I believe you have to feel something over his death to gain those eyes," she drew out the words in her amusement, thus causing both males to make a choked laugh.

However the Nara sobered quickly when the fiery Uzumaki turned on him, "As for you Nara," the brunette tensed slightly as if he was about to receive a physical blow, "You know as well as I do that Fugaku is the traitorous one, not our Uchiha. That and he" the red heard jerked her head at the now smirking Uchiha, "could kill you before you can blink since you're our support teammate," Nara scowled for a moment before conceding to the girl's words.

"Troublesome, but you're right, I'll need to work on that," the two shook their heads at their third teammate's words and focused back to the matter at hand.

"We should inform the Hokage that I will be learning the more forbidden jutsus of this world," Uzumaki nodded to her dark teammate's words. She took out a fresh scroll from her robes and began scribbling quickly. The characters filled up the page fast as she also recorded the happenings of the others who had been sent on this mission.

"I've learned that animagi in animal form cannot contract the lycanthrope disease, and I also have some of the toxin," the dog youth handed his female teammate the vial which contained a faintly yellow liquid. "Also, the Marauders have come up with a way to make a map that will show where all people are on it, it even gives their names," the Nara then pulled out a worn looking piece of paper that was folded in many ways; on it were moving ink dots.

"Brilliant! How did you make it?" Uzumaki took the paper in her now trembling hands; her green eyes were alight with a delighted fire.

"Here, hand the scroll over, it's too troublesome to say the process," the Uchiha scoffed at his side while Uzumaki sighed and dropped her head.

"One fault Nara," the brunette tilted his head to the side with a cocked eyebrow while he waited for the Uchiha's critique, "Anyone can see it,"

"Only if they know the passwords to activate and deactivate it,"

"Hn," Uchiha looked away, his arms folded over his chest.

Uzumaki blinked a few times before marveling once more at the map in her hands. "This is better than anything I've gained. I just look up jutsus and analysis the political system through the papers,"

"Your work is too troublesome. You have to read all those books and then practice what you learn. You two do the bulk of the work, I'm just lucky those three wizards are inventive," Uzumaki smiled slightly while the Uchiha nodded, showing that he agreed with his now grumbling teammate.

"Besides, you're our fuin expert and our only link to back home."

Uzumaki flushed at the Uchiha's words. "Thank you," she whispered before taking the scroll back from the now reclining Nara. However the young woman gave a low curse when her green eyes caught the map.

"Potter just found out we're both out of bed,"

"Troublesome," the Nara rolled back and propelled himself to his feet. "Can we make you the villain again?" Nara asked his Uchiha teammate who gave a suffering sigh.

"When don't you," the young man rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeve while offering his tattooed wrist to the red haired female. Said female was hurriedly running through a long series of hand signs.

A small swirling hole appeared near the redhead. Energy shot out of it and the hole cackled like it was filled with electricity. The Uzumaki bit her thumb and ran it over the seam of the scroll before tossing it into the charged hole in the air. Quickly the hole shrunk and the air returned to normal. She then turned to her teammates and ran through more hand signs before touching each of their tattoos.

Nara undid his hair now that it was long and wavy again. He grabbed the map off the forest floor while snickering at the Uchiha, who was tugging at his now long, stringy, and oily hair with a look of disdain. Uzumaki then ran through the signs and touched her own tattoo. Her long hair shortened, lightened, and developed waves now that it was not weighed down. Her face thinned more, losing the roundness of lingering babyfat.

"Shall we?" she asked in a lighter tone than she had spoken all meeting. The two raven haired males nodded curtly. Taking out a stick, Uzumaki and Uchiha quickly whispered something and vanished from sight while the Nara turned back into his dog form.


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Survival Test

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either works, they belong to their respective creators/writers. I only gain writing experience from this.

**A/N:** Again, this is a side project so, updating will be inconsistent. Thank you to those that reviewed, clicked alert and favorite. Please enjoy ~ with much love, Depressedchildren

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

1990

A small classroom with auditorium seating was filled with fidgeting children; their ages ranged from nine to eleven. A man with brown hair pulled into a short, spiky pony-tail and a headband across his forehead stood before them with a clipboard in his hand. His green vest had an orange swirl design on the back while his navy long-sleeved uniform had the same swirl on both shoulders.

"Remember your survival test will begin sometime tonight, your teams are as follows," the man stated firmly to the classroom, which stilled in anticipation, "Cell One: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Tanaka Takao; Cell Two: Yamanaka Ino, Ito Shinji, Inoue Kazou; Cell Three: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto; Cell Four: Hyuuga Hinata, Nakamura Eiji, Akemichi Choji," a fourth of the class stopped listening, some were grumbling over their teammates while others had nothing to say.

One blonde in particular was glowering out the window, "I don't get to be with Sakura-chan and I'm stuck with that stupid Uchiha-bastard," the boy mumbled while he scuffed his foot against the floor. At least the Nara boy was on his team, he was lazy but unlike his other teammate he was not a pompous show-off.

Before long, the entire classroom was assigned a cell and the instructor told them they were dismissed, the blonde shot up from his seat and jogged down the steps to stand before the teacher.

"Iruka-sensei?!" the boy called. The tanned man looked down at the blonde and nodded his head. "Do you think," the blonde boy paused, he was kicking his foot into the ground and a light blush was taking over his tanned features, "Do you think you could take me to Ichikaru's again?!" the blonde started over again and rushed out his question.

"Sure Naruto-kun," Iruka replied with a sigh, "but only one bowl," was his added stipulation as the classroom emptied of students.

The two left the classroom together, the teacher walked an arm's length away from the blonde whose shoulders slumped at the distance. The blonde had hoped the older man would be friendlier after their talk earlier in the week, but the man was just as distanced as all the other teachers. Kicking at a pebble in the road, the blonde shoved his hands into the pockets of his faded turquoise shorts.

"So the chūnin instructors are gonna show up sometime tonight, right?" the blonde started conversationally, his blue eyes shifted over to the other male slyly to take in his reaction, if he had any.

"Yes Naruto-kun," the man sighed, his eyes closed while he brought up a hand to his nose where he pinched the bridge.

Naruto looked down at the ground with a frown. He supposed he shouldn't have expected much, it was just one talk. Just one talk that the boy had cried through and let down his defenses; one talk that made him believe he could trust other adults besides the old Hokage… he shouldn't have expected much to come from it.

They came to the ramen stand and Naruto got onto the chair dejectedly. The teacher ordered two bowls of miso ramen while the blonde just swung his feet. He shifted his gaze over to his teacher shyly a few more times while the order was being made. The teacher had his head in his hand while his elbow rested on the countertop. The other hand drummed its fingers against his thigh. In all, the teacher was the picture of boredom and disinterest. Naruto flinched.

Swallowing, the blonde took a breath to speak but was interrupted by their food being set down. The blonde grabbed chopsticks from the container and broke them before giving a weak, "Itadakimasu" and began to stir the broth and noodles.

Iruka began eating slowly; occasionally he looked over at the blonde. It was a passing thought when he noted the boy was not attacking his food. "Are you nervous about the survival test?" he asked for nothing better to do.

"NO!" the blonde shouted, his back was suddenly straight and he had his fists raised in the air, "I'm gonna pass that like no one else has! Dattebayo!" the teacher felt a tug at his lips at the exclamation; however he sobered when the boy did.

Naruto looked down at his hands, which now lay in his lap limply. "Sensei?" the boy asked tentatively while he shot a look up at the teacher who nodded for him to continue, "What's it like to have family?"

Iruka felt his body tense and his eyes narrow marginally. The boy froze at Iruka's minute reactions to his question and Naruto looked like he was about to fly off his seat. Perhaps he had good reason to, "Sorry but that is a difficult topic since my parents were killed by," the man paused to breathe in and out of his nose a few times. "They were killed by Kyuubi," he began again, he rolled his head from side to side in an attempt to relieve the tension that built up.

"O-oh," the blonde looked down at his lap again, he was very tense but he made himself relax.

Iruka pushed away his food and looked off in the opposite direction as the child while Naruto tried to eat some of the food. With a small sigh Naruto set down the chopsticks before he ever ate a bite.

"Some…" the boy faltered but started again, "Sometimes I feel like the villagers blame me for the Kyuubi attack," Naruto whispered, it was just loud enough for Iruka to know that it was meant for him and not just an outward projection of the boy's thoughts. "Sometimes I feel like chūnin feel that way too," the boy's voice was very small and his fists came to clench at his sides. "I didn't think you would too!" Naruto did not shout when he stood up, and he did not express any anger, but there was disappointment in his voice. The words were quiet but strained and shaking.

A rock settled into the teacher's stomach at the tone and the boy's words, but before he could move or say anything in rebuttal the boy had run off, and a few coins were left on the counter by his uneaten bowl of noodles.

Should he go after him? Or did the boy deserve it? The teacher winced, no the boy did not deserve it. He was supposed to be someone the boy could look up to, someone he could trust. When the boy was done with the survival test he would make it up, he would…he would change his actions towards the boy. The older ninja did not see him as the Kyuubi, he ought not to as well if he was to be as professional as he could be. That decided it, he would make it up to blonde – he really would.

* * *

Naruto rolled around on his bed, something wasn't right. He had packed a bag with water and rations, as well as some kunai and a blanket, even a map of the village and some matches. He went to sleep with the bag curled under his arms, and it was still there but something was wrong. The hairs at the back of his neck were raised and his sleepy mind tried to figure out what was the problem. Then he felt arms lock around him.

He was instantly alert but the world blurred out of focus before coming back clearer than before. He jerked around in the hold but was unceremoniously dropped onto the hard ground. It was dark out but he could see clearly since he had been submerged in the darkness of sleep.

The person behind the boy made a sound, but before the boy could see who had hauled him off to this unknown place, there was a burst of smoke.

Coughing and waving his arm through the smoke, the boy looked around more thoroughly while he clutched his bag with his other hand like a lifeline.

There was nothing here, just toppled trees with scorch marks and torn up ground that was covered with new grass. The damages looked about a decade old but it was still clear something had ravaged this place. The boy then saw two human-like lumps on either side of him, which upon further inspection proved to be his teammates for this test.

With a mischievous smirk, the blonde began to reach for the Uchiha boy's bag. He had begun to wriggle it out from the other boy's clutches when a pale hand snatched his wrist. The blonde then found himself on his back with a knife to his neck and a dark haired boy straddling his waist.

"What were you doing?" the Uchiha asked, perhaps the longest phrase he had spoken in months.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh," Naruto's blue eyes darted around the old blast zone in an attempt to find an escape. If he knew the substitution technique he might be out of this situation, but unfortunately they were to learn that in the fall.

The dark haired boy began to look around as well, and his hold slackened as he stared in confusion at his surroundings. Seeing this to his advantage, the blonde bucked the other boy off of him and quickly scrambled behind the Nara boy, who was still asleep.

"Where…?" the Uchiha barely whispered the question but it still carried in the stillness of the clearing.

"I don't know," Naruto responded just as quietly. This place seemed to demand quiet, and respect. Naruto crept around his human shield, but he made sure to stay far away from the Uchiha he had tried to prank.

As the blonde ventured further into the clearing he could feel a marginal shift in the texture of the earth beneath his feet. Looking down in the wane light from the moon, the blonde noticed a discoloration. Tentatively, the child reached out his hand and felt aged wax beneath his fingers. It felt like the wax the instructors showed them was used for large arrays.

He didn't like this place, it unsettled him; more so now that he found the remains of some seal.

"I'm awake Uchiha!"

Naruto jumped at the sudden loud sound. His heart felt like it was caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. Naruto turned slowly around to see the Uchiha boy was kneeling beside Shikamaru with his hands crossed in front of his chest. Shikamaru was starting to sit up, though everything in his movements screamed he would rather continue sleeping on the ground.

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine when the wind swept through the clearing. He closed his eyes and for just a moment he could hear a voice on the wind. It was a sad voice and it pulled at his heart. He could feel death in this place. He wasn't sure why or how he could, but something told him death had been here, perhaps decades ago but it left its mark in the air and in the earth.

"I think we should move," Naruto could hear the quiver in his voice, and if the smirk on the Uchiha's face was any indication, the others had heard it too. Swallowing, Naruto tried to shake away the fear creeping up inside of him, "There's an old array over here," the blonde hoped that would be explanation enough.

"It's not like we can activate it, Naruto," Shikamaru yawned after he said his piece. He began to lay back down when a look from the boy next to him stopped him.

"There's no shelter here," Sasuke stated softly while he scanned the area above and around them. "It'll rain."

"I agree with Uchiha-teme!" if Sasuke was offended by the vulgarity tacked onto his name he did not show it. Naruto hurried away from the remains of the wax array and offered out a hand to Shikamaru. The boy took the hand with a sigh.

"We're not supposed to go far from where they put us," Shikamaru droned with a sigh, "troublesome."

"Well, l-let's just get out of this clearing!" Naruto tried to hide the pleading in his voice while he pushed on Shikamaru's shoulders to get him moving. Naruto threw a fearful look over his shoulder while he continued to urge the resisting boy out of the clearing. Perhaps it was a trick of light, but he could swear he saw a shadowy figure in the middle of the dark clearing. With a yelp he hurried past his teammates.

With a furrowed brow, Sasuke looked toward the center of the clearing. He got bad vibes from the place but he would not admit that to anyone. It felt like something really…he wasn't sure what word would describe the thing about this place that made him feel so unsettled. The area felt a little like when he entered the Uchiha district a year ago, at least it made him feel the same. Something about the place screamed they should not venture further into it. There was this ominousness to it, a…an evilness, yes, there had to have been something evil here once upon a time.

With a slight shudder he too turned away from the blast zone and moved in the direction his teammates were going.

Naruto looked around almost skittishly. He felt better once he entered the tree line but he could not get that figure out of his mind. It was like he had seen a glimpse of…of well something. Something in the back of his mind told him it was a woman in pain, a soul that could never fully rest, a soul of a woman that was only partly sacrificed and she remained in pain.

Naruto jumped at the feel of water hitting his cheek. He looked up at the sky between bare tree-limbs and felt another bit of moisture hit his face. The stars seemed to be blotted out now and the world was dark above. Swallowing, Naruto made himself move toward the approaching rain.

Perhaps two or three minutes later the blonde came upon another clearing. It had begun to truly rain now, but the blonde let out an excited laugh. There beneath the boughs of trees stood a deserted building. It was small, perhaps one room, but it was shelter.

"Guys, there's a house!" Naruto called with laughter in his voice. What were the chūnin's thinking giving them such a place? It would make surviving so easy.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Shikamaru's voice was thick with sleep while he squinted into the empty clearing he had just entered.

"Guys, it's right here!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing energetically at the wooden structure. One of the three windows was broken and all of them were covered in grime and dust.

"There's nothing there dead-last," Sasuke sighed, he still was not over his discomfort from the clearing.

Naruto masked his hurt from that statement and just walked over to the house. If it was a genjutsu, it was pretty damn real! Naruto felt the rough wood of the door frame beneath his fingers, and when he opened the door he was assaulted with the scent of dust and stale air. The blonde took a cautious step inside the building when he heard gasps from behind him. With a jolt he turned around to see both of his teammates staring at him with wide eyes.

"Where did he go?" perhaps it was just Naruto's imagination, but there was an intensity to the lazy boy's words.

"Guys I just went into the house!" the blonde exclaimed which caused both boys in the clearing to stiffen. When neither boy moved Naruto gave a huff and left his shelter. The boys tensed again, both of their eyes were wide.

"Come on, it's right there! What's wrong with you two?" Naruto demanded with his hands folded across his chest.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed but he took no step closer to the blonde or the house behind him. Shikamaru however just raised an eyebrow.

"You have dust on your shoes," the brunette stated before heading toward the area the blonde had come from. Naruto scrunched up his face at the random comment, but shrugged and hurried back toward the house to get out of the rain, which was falling heavier now.

Sasuke remained silent but he thrust his hands in his pockets and walked with the others toward the middle of the empty clearing.

Naruto vanished again which caused the boys following him to pause, "Naruto, we can't see you anymore," Shikamaru stated before tacking on "troublesome" to the end of his speech.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde stuck his head out of the door which earned him clear expressions of shock from both boys. "What is it?!" The blonde didn't like how they were looking at him, it made him feel like there was something on his face or behind him. "I-is there something in my hair? Some-something behind me?" the boy questioned while his hands patted all over his body and he threw panicked glances behind him. He almost feared that that shadowy figure followed him here.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke asked quietly before he cautiously took a step forward.

"D-doing what?" the blonde asked nervously.

"You're head and shoulders are just floating there," Shikamaru stated with fascination in his voice.

"Wh-what!?" Naruto shrieked and jumped in his place. He looked down at his body but found that it was all there.

Sasuke was frowning at this. The dark haired boy took another cautious step forward, and then another. He held his hands out like one who is wandering in the dark, which technically they were, but they could still see somewhat since their eyes had adjusted to the night.

Sasuke's body tensed when he felt rough wood against his hand where there appeared to be nothing but air. Naruto looked at the Uchiha boy with his brow furrowed and confusion written on his face.

"Would you just get in here?" the blonde exclaimed before he grabbed the pale boy's wrist and tugged him through the door way. In the deeper darkness in the house, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"There's really a building there?" Shikamaru asked as he walked cautiously toward where the others had vanished.

"Y-yeah," Sasuke stated before he coughed. He hoped his stutter would be passed off as a scratchy throat and not his shock.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" the blonde exclaimed in exasperation.

"I think you're the only one who can see this, Naruto," Shikamaru stated as he began to feel for the opening in which both boys had disappeared. "Troublesome," the boy mumbled under his breath as he continued to feel for the opening.

Naruto frowned but knelt down and felt into his bag. He managed to keep the bag dry for the most part. He quickly clasped his hand around a match and it's box. He quickly struck the match and looked around the dusty building. With an excited noise at the back of his throat, the blonde saw several candles on a table. He quickly lit one and was able to light a second one before he burned his fingers with the match. Cursing the boy dropped the match and quickly put it out with his foot.

The two candles revealed a small room littered with scrolls, cobwebs and a thick coating of dust. Rats darted into the shadows, or under a cracked bowl. The way the objects in the room were placed: like a rat and moth eaten dress hanging off of a chair by a futon, or a pot resting on a stove whose embers had long since died, or an open book laying on the small table in the room with the bookmark resting beside it beneath years of dust; seemed to indicate that the inhabitant had left suddenly but had the intention to return.

Curiosity took hold of the blonde boy and he picked up one of the candles. There were shelves on the far side of the little house, next to the futon. It was filled with scrolls that had deteriorated from time and neglect. There were two picture frames propped on one of the shelves. With a carefulness most would not associate with the blonde, the boy picked up one and began to rub the glass with the hem of his shirt. Beneath the grime he found two red haired girls smiling at the camera. One girl had a thinner face than the other, but both girls had wild dark red hair. They both had expressive almond shaped eyes, but the thinner faced girl had bright green eyes while the other girl's eyes were cerulean in color.

"She kind of looks like you," Shikamaru stated from behind the blonde while pointing to the blue eyed girl. Naruto initially jumped at the boy's presence but he quickly clamed and looked at the girl Shikamaru singled out.

"You think so?" Naruto asked softly as he brought the picture closer to his face. He supposed he had the same face shape as this girl, and the same eyes, but the rest of his coloring was completely different. The blonde set the picture back down and picked up the other one and began cleaning away the dust.

Both boys looking at the pictures gasped, and Naruto nearly dropped the picture. In the picture was the Yondiame and that blue eyed girl, but she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman and she had a large rounded stomach.

"The Yondiame Hokage was married?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. This question pulled the quiet Uchiha's attention away from starting a fire in the stove and cleaning up some of the dust. The dark haired boy peered over the blonde's unoccupied shoulder and gasped.

"The Yondaime has a kid?" the Uchiha asked in shock. The kid was most likely their age but none of them knew about him (or her). Unless… unless the kid died in the Kyuubi attack?

Sasuke turned away from the picture and continued cleaning up the place so that it was at least habitable for the next day or well, however long they were to be here. They had to prove their resourcefulness to pass the survival test, and he supposed finding this apparently invisible house would prove to their advantage. If the instructors had thought they would find this place easily then they probably wouldn't have put them in that clearing.

He still wondered why only Naruto seemed to be able to see this place; it was most peculiar. The Uchiha had no doubt the Nara boy felt the same way, but at the same time the dark haired boy had a feeling that the brunette had already riddled out why Naruto could find this place, and that fact made Sasuke grit his teeth.

He had to be intelligent, strong, better if he ever hoped to avenge his clan, and yet that lazy ass Nara was probably as smart as _him_, Itachi. Sasuke shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts from _that,_ he had to focus on his survival test.

"Huh? What's this?" the blonde's loud voice grated on Sasuke's nerves but he did his best to keep organizing this abandoned place.

Whoever had been living here seemed to have just gone on a walk and never returned. There was no sign of struggle, nothing to indicate what happened here.

"It's a sealed scroll, Naruto," Shikamaru's bored tone drifted over to Sasuke and the Uchiha looked over his shoulder to see the boy was indeed holding up a sealed scroll.

"Well, how does it open?" Naruto asked as he began to try and pry off the seal keeping the scroll shut. Sasuke could hear Shikamaru's sigh of "troublesome" and he could not help but smirk.

"It takes blood to open it, but you won't be able" as soon as Sasuke had said it took blood to open the scroll the blonde bit his thumb and was running it over the edge of the scroll where it's end met with the rest of the paper, "to open it unless you're who it was sent to." Sasuke shook his head at the blonde but his actions froze when the other boy made a triumphant sound.

"It's open! Ha!" Naruto did indeed have the scroll open and he was shaking it in Sasuke's face.

"I wonder why it hasn't been eaten by the rats?" It was Nara's question which pulled the other boys' attention away from each other.

"It probably had to do with the seal that was on it," Sasuke replied as he took in the fine condition of the scroll, however a name on it made him reach out and snag the scroll from Naruto.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he dove after the Uchiha who was now reading the scroll in the light from the stove. "Give me that back, or I'll kick your ass, dattebayo!" Naruto pledged but he faltered when he saw the other boy was too focused on the scroll to pay attention to his threats. Curious, the blonde moved around the Uchiha boy to peer over his shoulder. What was written on the scroll caught his breath.

_Kushina-nee,_

_My dearest sister, I know you are busy what with Naruto and Namikaze - I have my hands full with my own son and husband - but you haven't responded to our last scroll. Sister, I'm scared. I just received news that Hyuuga, Abarame, and Inuzuka have been compromised and had to activate their self-destruct seals. We're all that's left; Nara, Uchiha, and myself. But that's not all, there is a rogue man here and he will be after your nephew. I'm not sure if I will be alive much longer. You already know that Uchiha has infiltrated the rogue man's ranks, and he is convinced that he will not go after my son but…I have my doubts. He's still working on his mind-reading and the rogue is too powerful for him to infiltrate his mind. But I suppose I should give our report for the Hokage._

_Nara has been training in their law enforcement branch. They teach advance techniques for detainment, transportation, as well as rewriting memories of bystanders. Enclosed are the incantations and the wand movements required. Uchiha has also enclosed several forbidden techniques of this world in the scroll as well. _

_In addition he has made several new poisons and a potion that will place the drinker's body in stasis so that if medical attention cannot be administered promptly the patient's condition will not get worse. The antidote is attached to the recipe and must be administered before medical attention can be given. He has also given several other recipes that will prove beneficial to the medical field. One such potion can regrow bones, and he is working on a way to restore limbs based off of this potion's ability to regrow bones. _

_I have included several more charms, which include many barriers that could benefit our village's protection. Hyuuga managed to make a report on the basics of wand making, I have enclosed her report but I will follow up on the study before we can attempt the practice in our village. _

_Their prejudicial war has dragged us into it, as you well know from our previous reports. Uchiha has become influential in the rogue, Voldemort's, ranks. Nara and I have been inducted into Voldemort's opposition's ranks but we are more like pawns than anything. As you have heard from both Hyuuga, Abarame, Inuzuka and Hatake, Yamanka, Akemichi's reports: prophecies hold much weight to these wizards. As I have told before, I have mated with one these wizards to see the effects upon the child born from such copulation. A prophecy had come out last February and I have now been informed that my child may be the child mentioned in the prophecy. Voldemort is likely to come after me and my child. I am to be sent into hiding and so we will not be able to send another message until Voldemort is gone and we will be able to meet once more._

_We request permission to come home. Though my son was made for the mission's sake, I do care for him and he is an Uzumaki. Please Hokage-sama, call us home before it is too, let me see my big sister and my nephew. Below is the sequence to open a path to Uchiha's place, it is the only safe place for us to meet._

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed from his position on the dusty and rat bitten mattress as he looked over at the two silent and entranced boys. "What's wrong with you two?" this question snapped the two out of the trance and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"D-do you suppose they're still alive?" Naruto's throat was dry and he could feel a stinging behind his eyes that was not due to the dust in the air.

"I…" the Uchiha faltered, his heart was beating in his throat and his stomach was a knot of hope and anxiety. What if it had been too late, what if this possible relative was dead?

Shikamaru sighed heavily and waved his hand in a manner that said he did not care to hear if they were not going to be direct.

Naruto sat down out of his crouch and stared up at the cobwebbed ceiling in hope and wonder. This Kushina woman was his mother, and… it hit him hard and fast, he felt the breath escape him and he was left breathless. His father…his father was the Yondiame Hokage! That picture was of his parents, and he was in it…sort of.

Naruto shot up from his seat and took the picture of his parents gently into his hands. He could not stop staring at it. These people were his parents and he had a cousin and aunt somewhere on a mission where there were wizards and potions and wands. The stinging was too much for him and the tears began to spill from his eyes, he had his mother's eyes.

The blonde slumped to the ground with the picture still cradled in his hands. He must be in his mother's home, maybe that was why he could see it and maybe that was why he could open the scroll, it was meant for his mother but he had his mother's blood in him, right? Smiling weakly, Naruto cried while he looked down at his parents who he now knew had died to protect the village and would have loved him if they had lived.

Sasuke for his part continued to stare down at this scroll. It was clear one of his relatives was on a high profile mission in some foreign place, maybe even world. He swallowed thickly and imagined what it would be like to live with that relative in that strange world, with wizards and wands and prophecies.

But was this relative still alive? If there really was a war and he was on the rogue side, would he be alive or in jail. Was he too compromised, like all those others? He could not stop the hope that was bubbling up inside of him. If he had family, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore, and maybe that relative could teach him how to get and use the sharingan, maybe they would help him avenge their clan!? And his relative could mind-read! Maybe he could be taught that too!

Shikamaru saw the hope on both of the other boys' faces and wondered if it would be worth the trouble to learn why they felt so. He doubted it. Sleeping sounded much more worth his while. So the boy did just that and fell promptly to sleep.

* * *

A Suivre

* * *

**A/N:** Next update will be shorter, I just need to complete editing it, and it will give the background for this world, which is different from the Escape background (obviously). I'll take my time with it, but it will explain how Nara-Uchiha-Uzumaki team got there.


	3. Chapter 2: History Lesson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either works, they belong to their respective creators/writers. I only gain writing experience from this.

**A/N:** Yep I updated, at last! I have about five more pages written, so I need to write more before I update again. So enjoy this. I have no clue when I will update next, but this chapter explains sort of how they cross to the Harry Potter world. Also, thank you to those that reviewed, favorited, and put this on alert. With much love ~ Depressed children

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

"I am not eating squirrel again,"

"You will eat the damn squirrel, or you can find your own dinner, dattebayo!"

"It would be less "troublesome" for yourself to just eat the squirrel"

"…"

"Thanks Sasuke!"

"Hn"

The disembodied voices quieted as they began to eat; at least that was what Iruka deduced. He had found the snares scattered around the clearing the boys had been deposited in, and the chūnin was satisfied to see that the three had stayed close to where they were supposed to be. Most of the students had returned to Konoha walls after the second day, and understandably failed. The students that came home after a week passed the test, but there were still few out there that had yet to return, and it was time for them to move on with class. There was also supposed to be a very bad snow storm coming in with the cold front. Only two cells had stayed out this long, and the other group was being collected by Mizuki.

But Iruka was deeply puzzled. Where the hell were they, the signs pointed to them being in the clearing he was currently standing in, but he could see no one. Were these boys able to place a very complicated seal over themselves to stay hidden?

"Huh?" that was Naruto's voice but where was the boy.

"What?" that was Shikamaru's voice, and he sounded tired as per usual.

"Iruka-sensei's out there!" Naruto exclaimed before he suddenly appeared in the middle of the clearing with the other boys in his cell following him.

"Did we pass, Iruka-sensei, huh?" Naruto asked as he came running toward the chūnin.

"Yes, you all," the instructor was unable to finish his sentence by the blonde's loud exclamation of triumph. The last week had helped the chūnin prepare himself to be nicer to the little jinchūriki, and when he saw the blonde pump his fist into the air and dance around like a fool, he just saw a kid celebrating when it was well deserved.

Smiling, the chūnin crouched down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders to still him. "Yes, Naruto, you've passed," Iruka stated with a smile on his lips and a soft voice. Naruto's face flushed and he looked shyly at the ground. "Well done," Iruka added, which caused the boy to duck his head further, but still made a small smile appear on his face. The chūnin ruffled the boy's hair before he stood back up.

Shikamaru was smiling slightly off to one side, while Sasuke's expression was unreadable. However, Iruka noted that the boy held tightly to a scroll in his hand.

"We need to talk to Hokage-sama about something," Sasuke stated, his fist closed tighter around the scroll as he spoke. Iruka furrowed his brow in response and Naruto shot his head up like he just remembered something.

"I'm gonna go get our things!" he stated and raced back toward the middle of the clearing where he disappeared.

"Where did he" Iruka could not finish his question, for the blonde was visible again. He had three sacks in his arms and two picture frames were in his hands as well.

"Naruto, you could have left those," Shikamaru stated with a yawn, "It's your mom's house anyways, you probably could live there," the lazy boy reasoned.

Naruto smiled brightly but flushed at the same time, "I know," he mumbled abashedly, "but what if Hokage-jii lets me and Sasuke go live with our family?"

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" Iruka could not believe his ears.

"That's why we need to see Hokage-sama," Sasuke explained with determination burning in the dark depths of his eyes. "To see if we could be with our family that Hokage-sama sent on a mission."

Iruka just stared at his two orphaned students before turning slowly around and leading them to the Hokage's tower. He had no response for them.

Shikamaru took his bag from Naruto when they reached the Nara compound and parted ways with a nod of his head.

Once the three reached the Hokage's office they had to wait for the receptionist to let them in. While they waited, Iruka tried to think of what to say to the boys, hell, he tried to think of anything other than the impossibility of either boy having any living family left. He was left speechless and by the time the doors opened for the boys to have their meeting, Iruka knew he had missed his opportunity. Naruto waved to Iruka before he disappeared behind the large doors.

With a sigh, Iruka resolved to let the boys be until he could find something sufficient to say.

Inside the Hokage's office, Naruto and Sasuke had seated themselves and the Uchiha boy handed the old man the scroll they had found in Kushina's home.

The Hokage read the scroll and recognition flooded his face. When he was finished he looked at the two boys sitting and staring at him hopefully. "And both of you, including Nara Shikamaru, have read this?" they boys gave the old man curt nods, "and all of you understood the implications of Naruto's parentage then?" Sasuke hesitated in his nod but Naruto nodded immediately.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell me who my parents were, huh? Why doesn't everyone know?" the past week had given the boy a lot of time to digest what he had learned. If his father was the Yondaime Hokage, then why did all the villagers hate him so much, why were they so mean, and why did the merchants jack up their prices whenever he came by their stores?

"I have known, but it was for your protection. Your father and mother had incurred many enemies over the years, it was for your protection that we kept your parentage a secret," the Hokage's words cut off all rebuttals the boy had, and Naruto was left in stunned silence. "And it is to remain a secret, am I clear?" Sasuke swallowed at the authority and power in the old man's voice. Sasuke felt himself give a shaky nod, and to his relief, he saw that Naruto was in a similar state of duress.

"Now I'm sure both of you are curious about the mission your family was put on," the man's tone had softened and there was a smile in his eyes that made both boys relax and nod their heads. "To know their mission you must know the history of the Elemental Lands," the old man paused before he stood up and began walking back and forth around his desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You know the story of the Jūbi and the Rikudō Sennin, but there was much that happened before, and it will shock you," the Hokage paused once more. "Once upon a time there was a large world named Earth whereon humans, magical beings, and demons lived in a semblance of peace. The non-magical humans knew nothing of their fellow occupants of the world, but the latter two were very much aware of each other.

"The magical humans feared the demons. The demons had magic much like they did, however the demons could manipulate their magic without the medium of a wand, and they could manipulate the magic within nature. The demons varied greatly in appearance, some looked like humans, and others looked like beast, while still others were a variation of the two. Demons varied from their magical counterparts further by the fact that magic was their life force, and though they had vast reserves of magic, their use of magic was powerful and took much magic. The magical humans had considerably smaller reserves but they used considerably less magic in their spells, and their lives were not so severely connected to their magic.

"Now, I tell you this for a reason. The wizards were fearful of the demons because of their power, and a war began between the magical humans and the demons. These humans drove the demons to a large island off of one of their large bodies of land. They drove the demons there by targeting the younger and weaker demons and thus coercing the older and stronger demons into going onto the island. The wizards then sealed off the island from the rest of their world. It disappeared before their eyes as if it had never existed and no matter how much the demons tried, they could not leave the island. However, the demons were angered to realize that the wizards could still attack them and flee the world. In their desire to protect themselves, the demons summoned a great being made of their magic, the Jūbi. The Jūbi began to protect the fearful demons from the wizards and the wizards eventually stopped harassing the demons.

"The decades passed and the demons found themselves taking on the culture of the island's original human inhabitants, and some demons began to mate with these humans. The centuries passed and the cycle continued but more and more demons mated with the humans and the Jūbi continued to protect all of them. Eventually the demon blood was minimal within the island's population. However this led to the Jūbi's madness, none of those who had summoned him could be found in their descendants. The Jūbi began to attack all, and none could defeat him until the Rikudō Sennin. He had more demon blood in him than most and he knew how to manipulate the magic in his veins. I believe you know the rest of the story," the old man finished the history lesson and sat down while the two boys stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering how I came across such information?" the old man chuckled when he saw the two blink as if they would never have thought of that, at least not right away, "A ninja from Uzugakure had gone on a mission to nearby mountains to find a medicinal herb, when he came back he had an ancient rolled up piece of animal hide that was written on with blood. It depicted the tale I have just told you."

There was silence in the room before Naruto spoke up, "So…my Aunt is outside of the Elemental Lands, but didn't the wizards seal it off?"

"That they did, but the ninja from Uzugakure showed the scroll he found to his clan and, they being skilled in fuinjutsu, began to find a way to bypass the barrier around the Elemental Lands. It causes a temporary pathway in between our lands and the rest of the world," the boys were silent as they thought about the old man's words.

"Now your Aunt, Naruto, and your Uncle, Ssauke; were part of an exploration team learning about the rest of the world. We sent prodigies from our clans as well as very skilled young children. We feared what the War would bring and we wanted the future of our clans safe from harm. The Uchiha clan helped greatly in altering the memories of the families we placed our ninja in, and all had gone well until the wizards became suspicious of their abilities. We had foolishly believed they would be safer, and to my knowledge your relatives were never under such suspicion for they blended in very well with their world and a war was raging while they were there…so perhaps we succeeded with them?" the Hokage paused to let all of the information sink in as well as gauge the reactions of both boys.

Naruto, it seemed, could not stop mouthing "wow" while he stared down at something in his hand. Upon inspection the Hokage realized it was a picture of the blonde's mother and aunt.

Sasuke was wide eyed and his hands clenched his pants tightly. He seemed torn between wanting to believe this was all true and being skeptical. It was clear how much he hoped for family, how much he hoped for a mentor.

With a somber smile, the Hokage cleared his throat and brought the two boys' attention back to him, "I suppose both of you would like to see your family?" They nodded energetically which caused the old man to laugh slightly, " Your mother and aunt were the only ones capable of opening the path between the world," the two boys deflated at his words, "but…" Sasuke and Naruto shot their heads up and held their breath, "I know of one fuin expert who could learn how to open the path."

"Thank you Hokage-jii!" Naruto exclaimed as he launched himself across the desk at the old man and hugged him. If the Hokage was as frail as he looked, he wouldn't have been able to breathe, but that was fortunately not the case.

"Off you two go, I have a letter to write," the old man stated with a large smile on his face. The two boys hurried out of the room lest they hold up their chance to be with family again.

Naruto kicked his feet while he sat restlessly in class. He couldn't stop thinking about meeting his aunt and cousin, and if his aunt had died then at least he would have his cousin. He had never really interacted with other kids his age. He supposed that he and Sasuke had been together more since the survival test but that was because they would often meet to talk about what they might need for the upcoming trip. They really knew nothing about the wizards they would soon be living amongst.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde snapped his head toward the door where a ninja stood, "You're wanted in Hokage-sama's office," the messenger stated before bowing and leaving the class. The class erupted in noise but neither boy could care less as they hurried out of the room, they never even heard Iruka calling for them to stop.

When the boys made it to the Hokage's office they were red faced and panting. The two older men in the room stared at them with amusement in their eyes. They both noticed the unfamiliar man and were quickly next to him and staring up at him.

"Are you the one who's gonna take us to our family?" Naruto asked in his loud excited voice. The man winced and plugged his ear closest to the boy with a pinky.

"You are Kushina's son alright," the man barked before squatting down and ruffling the boy's hair. The blonde flushed at the attention before he beamed up at the tall man.

"You knew my mom? What was she like? What was her favorite food, was it ramen, 'cause ramen's the best. I can eat ten bowls, dattebayo! It's the greatest!"

"Kid, breathe," the man in front of Naruto stated, while laughing.

"Can you really takes us to them?" the man turned at the quiet question coming from his right side.

"Yeah kid, I can. I've been studying the sequence the old man gave me and I can take us all there," the man reassured the quiet Uchiha who was now looking up at him with wonder and even a little joy.

"Now, perhaps we should give introductions?" The Hokage interjected with a bemused smile.

"Right, right," the man laughed as he straightened up, "I am Jiraiya, the great toad sage, and rescuer of damsels in distress!" the man had his hands on his hips in a heroic pose while he gave the kids a broad smile.

"Yes, yes, Jiraiya-kun, whatever will help you sleep at night," the Hokage dryly replied while he patted his old student on the back. Jiraiya stumbled slightly before he gave his sensei a glare.

"Huh?" Naruto asked before the Hokage waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"Now, you will find out whether any of the Uzumaki, Nara, Uchiha team is still alive, and if they are you will send a letter to Kushina's old home - the sequence for that is on the scroll I gave you earlier, and they will attend that Hogwarts and learn the wizarding arts as well as the ninja arts from you and whoever is still alive," Jiraiya nodded to his sensei's words. "The scroll will also have the supplies you will need for their training." The Hokage then turned to the two boys who were looking up at them in awe. "If there is anything you would like to bring from your homes you should collect them now and go meet Jiraiya at Kushina's old home,"

Both boys nodded and began to run toward the door of the office, "You will likely get new clothes and necessities when you arrive, so just grab things of sentimental value, but nothing to point you out as from the Elemental Lands," Jiraiya's voice carried and made the boys falter in their step. They nodded and hurried out of the Hokages's tower.

Naruto hurried home and grabbed the two pictures he had of his mother as well as his frog sleep cap and frog purse. There was nothing else in his apartment that meant anything to him, he just lived here by himself. Other than the sleep cap that Hokage gave him, he had received no gifts to find sentimental value in. But soon he would have a room filled with things he would treasure because of his aunt and cousin.

Sasuke entered the empty district and hurried to his room. He wouldn't be living in an empty place anymore, he would have his Uncle, he would have family with him again. In his room he grabbed his stuffed dinosaur that his mother gave him, and a picture of his family. Though the betrayal stung deep when he saw his brother standing off to the side acting aloof, he needed this to remind him of his purpose in life. The boy then ran into his parent's room, and grabbed his mother's perfume off of the dresser it had always been on. When he felt truly lost or scared, his mother had always been there to hug him and her perfume made him think of those hugs. But it was time to leave; it was time to meet his Uncle.

Naruto made it to the meeting place before Sasuke. Jiraiya was sitting down and seemed to be going over the sequence to open the pathway. Naruto was hesitant to interrupt him but he soon found his curiosity eating away at his inhibition.

"Neh, Jiraiya-sensei," the man turned toward the boy with a white brow raised, "C-could you tell me about my mom?"

Jiraiya smiled and gestured the boy over, "She was hot-headed, had a nasty temper, but if you were her precious person she would never give up on you and she would always protect you. She….She actually died trying to protect you and the village," Naruto smiled softly while he looked down at the ground, "She was a tough woman, her enemies feared her, her husband feared incurring her wrath," Jiraiya chuckled a little, "but Gods did he love her and she love him," Jiraiya's voice was soft as he took on nostalgic tone.

"Y-you knew my dad too?" Naruto blinked as a thought occurred to him, "I mean, other than him being the Hokage," Naruto added softly.

"Of course I did, I was his sensei!" Naruto's head shot up and his mouth dropped to the ground at the exclamation.

"Really!?"

Jiraiya gave a barking laugh at the boy's amazed yet incredulous tone, "Of course! What?! You don't believe me? I taught him how to summon toads, and I taught him about seals, then again Kushina taught him that too… but I was his main sensei!"

"Umm…?" the two loud males looked behind their shoulders to find Sasuke looking between them with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah! You're here, now we can go!" Naruto jumped up from his seated position. Jiraiya grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Alright brats, stand back," Jiraiya stretched his fingers before he began to run through the sequence and a dark portal appeared with charged air sparking around the edges. The two boys were trembling at the power within the portal and the power it must have taken to create it.

"Time to meet your families brats!" Jiraiya yelled before they were all consumed by the charged air.

* * *

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3: Of Meetings and Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either works, they belong to their respective creators/writers. I only gain writing experience from this.

_**Summary:**_ An overused plot with a twist: Join us as Naruto discovers his lost family in the world of wizards, wherein discovery of being from the Elemental Lands could mean experimentation and death. The careful game of manipulation and deceit begins as ninja infiltrate the wizarding world, only to find out what home really means.

**Warnings for this chapter**: Snape, Jiraiya, suggestive implications, and incestuous implications.

_**A/N: **_ Updated, at last. I had major writers block, but it was mainly with how I had written a part, it was just too harsh and didn't flow quite right. Now it's better. Also, just to clear up any confusion… Lily, Sirius, and Severus can be considered OC's in the Naruto world. Lily is an Uzumaki and sister to Kushina. Sirius is a Nara and brother to Shikaku (so he's Shikamaru's uncle). Severus is an Uchiha, and is the uncle of Sasuke & Itachi. So I hope you enjoy! ~ with love, depressedchidren **Edited 7/9/2013** thanks to Alarose for pointing the mistake out.

* * *

Chapitre trois

* * *

A shrill noise rang through the air. Dark eyes rose from their work to look along the many shelves that were lined with jarred eyes and other curious, slimy things. The eyes landed on a small device that was currently vibrating and giving off the shrill sound. The dark eyes that had so calmly searched the room now widened and the owner of the eyes shot up from his seat. With a wave from a dark stick in the dark-eyed man's hand, the shrill sound ceased. The man hurried toward the fireplace at the other end of the room and threw a pinch of powder into its leaping flames.

The fire turned green and the man stuck his head in after calling for the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, what seems to be the matter?" an elderly man asked the head within the green flames.

"Headmaster it seems I have unwanted guests at my familial home. No doubt homeless muggles trying to steal into an abandoned house to escape the winter," the man in the fire gave a suffering sigh, "You know of my magical artifacts in that house," the old man nodded his head.

"Yes, it would be best you hurried and took care of the problem," the man in the fire nodded to the older man's words but hesitated to leave.

"Headmaster, I…"

"You are not one to stumble over what to say, Severus. Please, you are free to ask anything," the old man smiled at the head in the fire which sighed.

"Yes, but my request is not likely to be granted," the old man raised an eyebrow at this and gestured for the man to continue, "I would like a break from these insufferable brats; perhaps just this coming winter break and the summer. I will need it to prepare for having Potter in my class," the man sneered at the name Potter, as if it was a particularly disgusting insect.

"I understand Severus, you have worked very hard this last decade," the old man stated with a smile, "You have never been required to stay here over break, but you do deserve the time you request away from the castle." The man nodded his head and quickly left the fire.

The man pulled his head out of the fire before he threw some more of the powder into it. "Spinner's End" he called to the fire once it was green. With that done he stepped fully into the flames and soon found himself in a living room where three now alarmed males were staring at him.

"_He came out of the fire!"_ a blonde one exclaimed, he was perhaps ten years old maybe younger, his dark haired counterpart appeared to be the same age and was also looking at the man as if he was not quite real.

"_Umm…?"_ the man from the fire turned to look the confused white haired man who had red tattoos going from his eyes down to his jaw like tears would.

"_Ah, Jiraiya-san, it has decades," _ the man stated before rolling up one sleeve to reveal a small tattoo on the inner part of his wrist, _"Could you do me the honor of taking this damn disguise off me, I do miss standing in my own skin,"_

Jiraiya blinked in surprise before he ran through hand signs and touched the tattoo. The man's appearance changed before their eyes and there stood an older version of the raven haired boy in their company.

"_Wow, he looks just like you Sasuke-teme,"_ the loud blonde exclaimed to his raven haired friend.

"_Yes, now let me get a good look at you Sasuke,"_ the man crouched down and took hold of the boy's chin between two long and slender fingers. _"You have so much of my sister in you, you must be Mikoto's boy, hmm?"_ the man asked with a marginal smile on his face.

"_Yes, and you're my Uncle…?"_ the boy's unspoken questions caused the man to give an amused exhale.

"_Suuichi,"_ the man named himself, _"Unfortunately, I am to assume you have come to stay, hmm?"_ Jiraiya nodded to the man's question to which he gave a suffering sigh, _"Very well, then you had all best forget my real name and call me Snape or Severus,"_ the man straightened and leaned against the fireplace, the fire had dwindled to a flicker with his appearance.

"_Now why are these children here? I am assuming by the blonde's energetic disposition and inability to use an inside voice, he is Kushina-san's spawn?"_ The blonde child made an affronted expression while the older Uchiha just raised one aristocratic eyebrow.

"_Yes, he is,"_ Jiraiya replied.

"_I see, then she died in birth and the Ky__ū__bi was released? That would explain—" _

"_Ky__ū__bi?!"_ the two boys shouted. The young Uzumaki's face drained of color and Sasuke looked like he did not believe what he had just heard.

"_I-I caused the Ky__ū__bi attack?"_ the blonde boy asked with a trembling voice. Tears were already gathering in his eyes. Jiraiya winced before he glared at the unabashed Uchiha who remained leaning against the fireplace with his arms over his chest.

"_This is the result of being out of communication"_ the older Uchiha defended himself with a bored voice.

Jiraiya knelt beside the crying blonde and grabbed one of his shoulders.

"_Perhaps you should take your nephew somewhere and ask him who his father is?"_ there was something in the sennin's voice that said he was very happy with himself in a vindictive way. The dark haired man merely raised his eyebrow and led his nephew out of the room and toward the hidden staircase that lead to the upper level of his "familial" home; despite this, they still caught the beginning of the man's consoling speech for the blonde.

"_A bad man caused the Ky__ū__bi to be released; my student wouldn't have let your birth release the demon," _

"_Umm? Why does he want me to talk to you about my father?"_ Sasuke asked now that they were out of earshot.

"_Well, let us find out. Who sired you?"_ the two were now leaning against the walls in the dim hallway at the top of the stairs. The boy looked confused, perhaps at the wording.

"_Um… My father was Uchiha Fugaku,"_ the boy looked puzzled as to why he had to say this, but his expression quickly changed to alarm when his uncle's face hardened and his eyes flashed red with the sharingan.

"_That damn idiot," _the older Uchiha cursed under his breath.

"_Wh-what's wrong?"_

The potions master took a calming breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Many things boy, many things," _he shook his head in lamentation and disbelief.

"_What d-do you mean?"_

The older Uchiha looked down at his nephew with a deadpan expression, _"You will not like it, though you've likely guessed at the truth." _ Sasuke fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable.

"_I'm sure you were told stories of how siblings and cousins married each other in the early years of our clan, yes" _He decided to go for a nonchalant approach, though he was seething at his brother's stupidity.

Sasuke furrowed his brow but nodded slowly, _"Y-yeah, but it seldom happens anymore…"_

"_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," _the older Uchiha spat in disgust, _"It is—or since you're here—__**was**__ common in the head family. After all,"_ he began with a sneer before continuing in a sardonic tone, _"The head family must have the most powerful eyes,"_ he rolled his eyes at the stupidity. His contempt was clear.

"_Wa-ait, are you say-saying that…that…?"_

"_Fugaku was my older brother and Mikoto my older sister,"_ the boy slid down the wall and stared at his uncle in horror. The older Uchiha just nodded his head, his lips pulled back into scowl. _"You're right to look horrified. I know for a fact that Mikoto hated Fugaku as a child, they were seven years apart in age, you see…"_he rolled his eyes.

"_My __**beloved**__ aniki was always the fool. He had always had the most outlandish, selfish ideas. He believe so much in our clan's superiority," _he drawled at the beginning of his speech, and scoffed at the end of what he had to say. _"He always believed what our incestuous, deranged grandparents told him. No doubt his stupidity and grandiosity has cost the clan dearly. He and Mikotto are dead, correct? There is no other reason that you would be here,"_ Contempt rang clear in the dour man's words and his handsome features contorted into a snarl.

"_What do you mean?"_ Sasuke asked weakly, still disturbed by the truth of his parentage. He looked up at his uncle, his uncle on both his maternal and paternal side. He felt a little sick at that thought.

The older Uchiha crouched down before his nephew. _"I'm sure aniki __**dearest **__has fed you many lies about our clan. He often had these ridiculous notions that our clan should be ruling Konoha, and that all the other clans were inferior to us. They were notions our grandparents shared, you know, and they were notions shared by the great traitor Uchiha Madara. You've heard of him yes?"_

Sasuke bent himself over his knees and held his head,_ "I-I don't understand"_ Sasuke felt tears coming to his eyes and he could not stop them from slipping down his face.

"_It is simple enough to understand. Fugaku always dreamed of leading Konoha. He believed in bloodline purity. He believed in everything twisted about our clan's old ways, and it has cost our clan, hasn't it?"_ he asked rhetorically. _"I highly doubt Mikoto agreed willingly to the marriage, and I doubted Fugaku loved her. No, our sister was likely just a means to do his duty as clan head and produce a strong heir plus a spare," _he spat out in contempt and Sasuke flinched at the spare comment.

"_Tell me Sasuke, do you know if the clan was acting suspiciously before whatever happened to them? I would suspect my foolish brother was planning a coup d'état and his plans were found out. He likely led our clan to its destruct—"_

"_Stop it!"_ Sasuke screamed, thus halting his uncle's scorching words. The boy could not stop sobbing, and to his horror he saw the truth in the bitter man's words. He remembered the way his mother stayed away from his father unless it was absolutely necessary, and then he remembered the murmured conversations throughout the compound with suspicious glances over shoulders. He remembered his brother….his brother's reluctance to go with his father to the clan meetings.

Sasuke was jarred from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder tugging him toward a firm chest.

"_Forgive me little one, but I do not retract my words, only that I did not consider your emotions. You looked up to him, undoubtedly, as you ought to look up to your father, but he was an idiot and it has cost our family hasn't it?"_ his uncle's voice was low and soothing as he began to rock the sobbing boy back and forth.

"_I-Is that why Nii-san killed them all?"_ Sasuke asked brokenly between his sobs. He felt his uncle tense before Sasuke was brought to curl up in the man's arms.

"_Was your brother a ninja of Konoha, not just in the police corps?"_ a shaky nod was his response, _"If he was a true ninja of Konoha he would have, but the Hokage would never order such a thing and no Uchiha could kill our whole clan single-handedly."_

"_B-but he had these-these eyes," _the child seemed uncertain how to describe the eyes his brother had, but if they were not the simple sharingan then that would mean they were the next level. He pursed his lips together as he rocked the boy back and forth.

"_Even if he had the mangeky__ō__ sharingan, he would be blind if he used it to kill the whole family. It would also be nearly impossible for him to kill the whole clan by himself without alerting ANBU or anyone else for that matter—unless he had solid clones and could mass produce them, I suppose. No… I suspect there was an accomplice or he took the blame."_ Sasuke looked up at him with watery eyes, he looked deeply confused.

"_But even then…" _the potions master continued._ "If the clan was planning a coup d'état, he could have taken blame so that you and any other survivors would not be scorned by the village like our ancestors had been when Mandara betrayed the village."'_

"_I don't understand!" _Sasuke wailed and ducked his head into his uncle's chest.

The man shook his head and coaxed the boy to look up at him, _"Come, we will look through your memories and you will come to understand the truth later," _Sasuke gave a shaky nod and wrapped his arms around his uncle's shoulders.

"_Alright my nephew, let us join the others. I need to leave soon,"_ The man carried his nephew down the stairs and back into the living room where another red-eyed child on the crouch next to an equally red-eyed sennin.

"_I see that you have resolved the matter from before," _the man stated before he set his nephew down on the couch the blonde was sitting on, now that his tears had subsided. _"I have duties to attend to and I would not like to arouse the suspicion of my employer,"_ the man gave another suffering sigh before he crossed his hands and created two shadow clones.

They had their orders. One left via the window while the other clone stood off to the side.

"_I am leaving this clone with you for a few days. I will be back in a week, and I will stay with you for almost a month. But in the meantime, my clone will begin to teach you English, which is the language of this country. You two must be proficient before school starts, and you Jiraiya-san must know some English. _

"_I believe I can convince my employer to hire you as a teacher. I will also be giving you all the research we have on these wizards for you will need to appear to be a wizard. I can arrange to get you a wand but it may take a while. Regardless, I would suggest practicing the motions._

"_I have already stayed too long, so Jiraiya-san if you would?"_ the man laid bare his wrist with the seal on it. The fuin expert ran through the sequence before touching the seal, and the man before them changed into a sour-looking, greasy haired man. Nodding his head to them he grabbed powder from a jar on the mantel and tossed it into the fire "Hogwarts: headmaster's office" he called into the green flames before walking into the fire, which earned him surprised and fearful gasps from his fellow Konoha citizens.

"Severus, my boy, I take it everything has gone well?" the Uchiha merely nodded to the old man's inquiry and excused himself from the gadget filled office.

Back at Spinner's End the three shinobi stared at the dying flames. The clone sighed and moved forward. _"We will begin small, I suppose. Gather around…"_ the clone transfigured the stool by the fireplace into an easel with paper and a quill. _"We will start with subjects. In English there is only gender differences for third person, meaning he or she, but the gender requires no other modifications in the sentence; unlike other languages you might come across in this part of the world,"  
_the clone drawled the last part with some distaste, muttering under his breath "damn Beauxbatan girls getting offended over dropped 'e's."

"_What?!" _all three ninja exclaimed.

_"What language was **that**?" _Jiraiya asked and the clone rolled his answer should have been clear.

_"Neh, Uchiha-sensei, why'd gender matter, that's just for girls,_ _right?"_ the blonde asked as he fidgeted in his place.

The clone glared at them, _"What, did you think every language operated the same as Japanese?"_ he gave a long suffering sigh and began his lesson by drawing two columns with three rows. He began to fill it out with the first person subjects on the top row, the second person subjects in the second row, and third person subjects in the last row.

"_Now," _the clone tapped the left side, _"these are the singular subjects, and __**these **__are the plural subjects," _he tapped to the right side.

"_Um…Uchiha-sensei?" _the blonde child raised his hand, _"If gender doesn't affect the words, do plural subjects?"_

The clone sighed again, _"Plural subjects do affect the rest of the sentence, especially with the verb conjugation you use. Now if we may go back to the subjects…"_ the three looked at the clone attentively and waited for him to continue speaking¸ though it was clear they were itching to ask a million and one questions. _"Just so you know, tomorrow on I will only speak to you in English,"_ their mouths dropped open and they looked at him horrified. The clone just smirked and continued with the lesson.

While the clone at Spinner's End taught, the other clone was steadily making its way toward a little rock in the middle of a stormy bit of water, on which a dark structure exuded depression. The clone shuddered as he approached the building but shook himself. He quickly ran across the turbulent water and slipped into the dark structure.

Being a clone and not a real human with a soul, he was ignored by jail keepers. He stuck to the shadows and made his way, unnoticed, toward one cell in particular.

Once there, the occupant of the cell ran through a series of hand signs before touching a small array near his bedding. "A clone, I'm guess?" the man within drawled, "and out of your disguise, so someone finally came to bail us?"

"Not quite, Nara," the clone replied as he leaned against the wall and stared down at the lounging skeletal man.

"Man, what a drag," the prisoner sighed and ran a hair through his matted, dirty hair. "What is it exactly? More prodigies to "protect"?" he asked as he yanwed, "You'd think they'd have learned after two thirds were offed."

"Awfully talkative, Nara," the clone retorted, "Are you perhaps bored and desperate for company?"

The Nara stared at him with a deadpan look before his expression morphed into a snarl, "Fuck off Uchiha! I may like not having to do anything day-in-day-out, but I don't get a chance to look at the clouds anymore and there's no way I can play go in here, plus" the prisoner paused for emphasis, "I am just as affected as any other human to their happiness sucking. I keep myself entertained by making plans, and plans alone…I am going to go insane soon! So yes, I am a little fucking talkative today!"

The clone blinked a few times before smirking, "Got it all out?"

"Go fuck yourself," the Nara suggested in contempt while rolling his eyes. After a pause he looked up at the clone, "Okay, I'm done now."

The clone chuckled and crouched down in front of the other, "So glad to hear that."

The Nara sighed, "Alright, give me the context."

"Kushina-san is dead and I am assuming the Yondaime is too," Nara frowned but nodded, "My clan seems to be wiped out with the exception of my nephews," the clone would keep the fact that both survivors were doubly his nephews. "I'm still not sure about the details for that.

"Jiraiya appeared in my home approximately an hour ago with two children. One is Kushina's son, and the other is—"

"Your nephew, got it," the Nara rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "They came here looking for survivors and if there were the two boys were to go to Hogwarts. Considering we were never compromised it would make them safe, and undoubtedly they need safety. Being one of the few survivors of a powerful dojutsu clan and the son of two prominent Konoha ninja would make the boys targes. Being such they would need magic as an ace up the sleeve.

"Your clone is likely here because you are teaching at Hogwarts, and would like me to teach them English, as well as teach Jiraiya spells, yes?"

The clone glared at the Nara. Damn Naras. They figure everything out even with the barest of details. Even a defective Nara like his teammate.

"So you will."

"No," at the clone's incredulous expression, he elaborated, "There's no apparent motivation, it would be suspicious. I'm waiting for little Pettigrew to show up in the media, then I'll have a plausible reason to leave this hell hole."

"What about your godson attending Hogwarts?"

"Sirius Black would leave only if he knew Harry was in danger. Dumbledore would find it suspicious," the Nara waved his hand dismissively, "Want to try again?" he asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

"If you weren't so frail Nara…" the prisoner just smiled broader at the vague threat, "I can't be absent from Hogwarts every weekend or night. What do you propose? I can sustain these clones for…a day but that's pushing it. I am no jinchuuriki," the Nara scoffed and mumbled something like "damn straight."

The Nara sighed, "I suppose I can leave a clone here for a day, but…"

"And how often do human guards pass by? It's not as if these soul sucking creatures are intelligent enough to notice whether you're dead or missing."

The prisoner laughed and shook his head, "It would be risky, though you're right, these dementors are little more than feral dogs on a leash." The Nara ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Humans come by every few days to check that prisoners are still alive.

"However…" the Nara continued, a devious smile spreading across his gaunt features, "a sharingan illusion could ensure I won't be discovered sooner."

The clone and prisoner shared a conspiratorial look before the clone's eye turned red with three tomoe markings spinning instead of a pupil.

"Didn't you get the next level after Uzumaki died?" the clone paused while going through hand signs, but he quickly finished.

"Yes…I did," the clone replied somberly, "but my eye-sight grows weaker each time I use it, for now this illusion will be strong enough to fool these simple minded wizards and will last until the original is set free for the winter holiday."

Nara nodded sagely before morphing into his animagus form. Smirking at each other—well as best as a dog can smirk—they slinked away into the night like two shadows. When they made it across the bay, Nara transformed back into his human for and inhaled deeply.

"Freedom!"

"Nara, I know you've escaped before,"

"Only for a day. Not nearly enough time to get laid," the Nara answered simply with a smirk distorting his emaciated features.

The clone rolled his eyes before giving the other a salacious smirk, "My original will be sure to leave immediately after his last class is done."

Nara barked in laughter and his eyes shone amusedly, "Just like old times when we could be in our own skin!"

"Except we'll likely have the legendary super pervert tagging along," the clone sighed and shook his head.

The Nara mumbled troublesome, "Well, you're still the best wingman, I'm sure that old pervert won't ruin our plans too much…" the two looked at each other and snorted in laughter. Who were they kidding…well they could hope the old man wouldn't ruin things…it was just a foolish hope.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for grammatical errors, probably should have gone back through after writing the second half. Anyways, hope none of you are too grossed about about Sasuke parentage, but J.K. even says that there was inbreeding in pure-blood society thanks to the statue of secrecy. I think of the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan like the equivalent of pure-bloods in the Naruto world. Also, the ending interaction between Sirius and Severus (Nara and Uchiha) is because their teammates. They might bicker and say they hate each other, but they do care about each other deeply because they're constantly risking their lives together; which is why Severus gets the Mangekyo level when Lily died. He did sort of cause that to happen, so he would feel guilty for his teammates death, and before you discredit that logic, it happened Kakashi with Rin's death and obito's cave-in! Hope you all enjoyed ~ love, depressedchildren


End file.
